Joined
by I Offer To You My Soul In Ink
Summary: The Dark shall rise before their time, fall, then rise again in the shadows. The Marked shall pay for the sins of the Father, while the Mistress of Death lives in the light, seeing the gray. Together the light, the Marked, the Lost, and the Observer, will Illuminate the darkness once more, and the light shall prevail, or will the Dark awaken the long lost Mistress of Death?
1. The Prophecy

**A/N**: So I may have not known what to do with this story until now but now I know, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

It had been two days since the fall of Voldemort, the Ministry gave the pre-approved recounting of events, bringing news of the fall, and the casualties of the battle, books were being written, medals awarded and burials to be prepared, there was sadness in the air falling heavy on everyone who had lost someone, like a rain filled cloud. Everyone in the Wizarding community felt a kind of pride, quiet celebrations reminiscent of those years ago had surfaced in dark pubs and seedy bars.

"It's over."

We had all lost someone we cared about, be it friend or family, everyone was grieving too much to celebrate their victory, with happy celebrations, just the whisperings of.

"It's over."

Raising their glasses for the lives lost, families torn apart, so many friendships destroyed, lovers lost and secrets taken to the grave never to be revealed, for the people that would never raise a glass again.

It felt so out of place to be feeling any sort of positive emotion, for the first few days, but as the days passed, and the remnants of the War were cleared away, as the slightly broken community came out of their houses out of the dark finally seeing the light that was always at the end of the tunnel. We knew that it would be okay and the someone finally had the power to turn on the light, now all we had to do was move forward. because humanity is like a mirror it is fragile but once it is broken it can be pieced together and it will have cracks, it will never be the same but at least you can still see trough it.

Decades ago a prophecy was predicted as the fall of Grindelwald was being dealt with, by a woman of greying thin blonde hair, a woman who had lost all but hope.

"After the fall, we shall rebuild and when he is nearly forgotten, there shall be a rise of the darkest to grace the land, he will follow the wrong one, a boy of ebony hair and emerald eyes, death shall mark him as the one, but it will be a flaw, the one shall be marked by pain and loss a mark much more painful than a physical one, she shall live and help the boy through the dark he shall live, and she will shine the light of the generation for the fall of the dark one and the one who manipulates the dark. The Gray, the Flame, the Fallen Star, and the Observer shall unite and bring down the dark for the second time in their eternal lives."

The woman's clouded eyes focused and she fell to the floor, the hope in her heart grew knowing that they shall rebuild and knowing that even in the darkest of time there will be light.

* * *

**A/N**: So if you know my writing style, you know I like poetic things and drama so this will be one hell of a ride! So review and tell me if you liked it or not!


	2. Star, Flame, Light, Moon

A/N: I am going to try and update this story each Friday.

* * *

George

* * *

He laid back on the roof of their-his shop and looked at the twinkling star thinking of how many stars don't show up anymore because of pollution, how it turned them into thought of the War and how it polluted them it dimmed their light, until it got them, but he escaped, he still shines, still breaths, dimly, shallow but yes, his body still functions even without its other half.

But why?

Why did the fates decide he should live and Fred should stop shining? And there looking at the stars he decided that it was so he could shine, so he could live, not just breathe but be alive, so he could make sure that people still remember the star that stopped shining, not so it can shine again, but be remembered for how it did.

So he could shine until he too went out, so he could breathe the breaths that he couldn't, so he could stop other lights from going out.

He thought about his times with Fred and how he never slowed down, how he never seemed to stop, until he did, how he shined in the darkness of War, how her never stopped shining until the end, and even though he feels like a part of him is missing he knows that he was more than just one giant shining star, how he can still shine without him, how he can still breath, and how he will move forward for them both, how he will, live, shine and breath until the pollution takes his last breath.

He got up deciding that the world needed much more smiles, and got to work on their shop, knowing that Fred would have stuck his wand where the sun don't shine if he knew he was moping around, and not helping the way they knew best, making people laugh.

Looking through the shop, he knew he had a lot of work ahead if he wanted to open it in the next week, and annoy his Mum, with the new products they created in their free time last year.

* * *

Harry

* * *

He looked at the stone slabs in front of him, casualties of war, of him.

His mind is troubled by the emptiness that has surrounded me since the end, it's over.

Was it all just a waste of time?

Was it worth it?

Was your death worth it?

For him?

Was everyone's death worth it just because some maniac decided that he wanted everyone to be the same and that those that didn't agree, would breathe their last breath.

The one's left; the reckless youth should deal with the sins of the father, losing it all becoming silhouettes, that would be forgotten consumed by oblivion, breathing through heaving lungs bitter over the lives they couldn't have and the breaths that they couldn't breathe. they would set fire to their inside just to feel something, numb, was it worth it?

That people would chase their empty visions of paradise, before it was revealed that they would die before they got there, from the flawed start to the abrupt finish they would chase the perfect end.

Setting fire to there insides for fun trying for the fire to get out so the world would finally see them, so they could char the outside, leaving their mark, collecting names of the fallen, struck down by another who wanted to leave his mark only leaving absence, shadows, their fires dwindling to nothing before the flame even reached the ground only lighting the nearest shadows, until it was gone leaving nothing.

Absence.

But he was still reaching, his flawed start, created by fire, ending in absence, his melancholy race was still going he would still light up the world he would still live, still run, still burn.

He will forever long for the fire that never got to warm him

* * *

Hermione

* * *

She sat at a seedy bar in Knockturn Alley the last place she would have gone, had she been untouched by the putrid stench of war, nursing her drink in a corner seat watching people raise their glasses and whisper "It's over"

But was it?

Had the darkness final lifted, had she been brought to light, she hadn't known anything but War in her life, the inner war with herself and the war between different point of views.

That was all it came back to, petty playground quarrels between toddlers, both convinced that they are right and doing it for the "Greater Good", but what truly is the difference between good and bad, a man with an idea, of what he deemed wrong or right, light or dark, black or white, but what happens to the people who see the grey?

What happens to the people who are at war with themselves?

They die.

And she had seen the grey, she had seen it in Draco Malfoy's face as they tortured her, she had seen it in the faces of the innocents, she had seen in in the in-between, she had seen it in the mirror each morning.

So why isn't she dead, why isn't she on the list of the fallen, why is her flame still there, why does she keep shining, why is she still needed, she only served for war, and her wars were over, she only serves for battle, constant movement, bloodshed, so is it really over?

Or is she just idling? Waiting for the next declaration of war to come, for the next playground dispute to arise, for the next puny man to decide that he wanted the world to conform to his ideals and bring shadows to the world again, and bring her to the brink, blowing out her flame, extinguishing her star and turning of her light in the those of war, the war from which she was born would take her away in the end.

* * *

Luna

* * *

She laid in the field behind her misshapen house, the grass tickling the sides of her face. she looked at the moon, thinking about how her mother used to tell her she named her after the moon because the moon looks over the world, observing the endless movement, aiding them in their quest for greatness without ever interacting, like her. as a child she always observed her parents while they interacted always mesmerized with every difference in their daily lives, her mother would always say,

"My little observer, remember that you may be hidden, but everyone knows your there and they will always need you to watch over them, and you need them to find your purpose in life."

As a child she never knew what that meant, but for some reason it always came back to her, this little piece of advice her mother gave her, but since she met her friends she knew what it meant, that she should stop observing from a far and start finding he purpose in life helping them achieve their quest and becoming one of them along the way.

Since her mother's death she had thought that she should stay hidden observe and not interact, that she should dull her light behind a cloud and hide from the world only observe as, people: lived, moved, rushed, breathed, tripped, fell and died. but now she knew that she was here to observe the past so they will not make the same mistakes as they did before. That she should not hide, not be the only one to observe, that she should teach them not only to see, but to observe take in information and move along in life making sure not to make the same mistakes again.

And now she knew that she should not make the same mistake, to hide again and not live while observing.

* * *

A/N: So I have a lot of free time until August so I will see if I can finish this story before school starts again.

Review and tell me if you like it or not!


End file.
